1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a humidification face mask for adding moisture to air inhaled through the mask.
2. Background Art
In most air conditioned environments, particularly of air liners, there is seen an excessively dried air which is very likely to afflict the humans with respiratory problems or may even afflict humans without such chronic problems by, for example, inducing inflamed throat or light pneumonia, when they are exposed to the excessively dried air condition for a longer period of time. Although there have been provided a conventional face mask with a gauze, it is contemplated simply to prevent air-laden germs from being inhaled and is not expected to protect the respiratory organs from such excessively dried air environment.